This invention relates to a novel electric light fixture of the type having a lamp receiving housing, a lamp receiving socket within the housing and an exterior housing support which is pivotally connected to a sidewall of the housing and in which the lamp receiving socket can be adjustably moved or positioned along an axial length of the axis of the housing while simultaneously adjusting the relative pivotal positioning of the lamp support connected to the lamp housing.